Mario Induced Arguments
by butterflycullen429
Summary: When Puck finds out that his girlfriend has never played a video game, he forces Rachel to play Mario with him. This leads to argument that Rachel resolves in her own way by using her power over Puck. Filled with marshmallow goodness. Fluff piece.


**This is a one shot set in the world of Coffee Proposal and my two follow up pieces. This takes place in the time span when Rachel is helping Puck graduate high school on time. It can stand on its own. I obviously own nothing but my laptop. Enjoy my fluffy marshmallow story! **

''And so _x_ equals three.'' , Rachel says, and gestures to the notebook paper covered in notes.

Puck looks at his girlfriend mutely. There's no freaking way he can catch up on three years worth of math classes. All those naps in the nurses office didn't exactly pay off in the way he intended. Now, Rachel's sitting across from Puck at his kitchen table trying to help him understand the quadratic equation, or something like that.

''Can we take a break now? We've been at it for hours.'', Puck says, noting the time flashing on the microwave clock.

''It's only nine fifteen, Noah. We took a break no less than thirty minutes ago when we had to feed Rebekah, and get her ready for bed. That break took an hour, so we've already wasted enough time.''

Puck sighs then leans back on the hind legs of his chair, and props his feet on the wooden table in front of him. He loves the fact that his girlfriend is helping him, really, but they've been working on some form of math for well over five hours. He just needs a break.

''Please, Rach? I can hear Mario calling my name.'', he's pretty much begging now.

While Puck would rather play COD or something equally violent, his girlfriend had hidden all his games until he was successfully passing math, and on his way to graduation. Puck had to beg for Mario, as his girlfriend deemed all his other games 'Violent, anomalistic, and volatile.'

Rachel purses her lips, not quite convinced about the much wanted break from numbers with letters and symbols mixed up with them.

''Please?'', Puck tries one more time, even going so far as to clutch his hands together in front of his chest.

''Fine, go play your mind numbing game. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow.'', Rachel finally relents. Mostly due to the fact that Noah looks too damn sexy when he's begging.

''Thanks, babe.''

Puck gives Rachel a peck on the lips, then almost runs over to turn on his XBOX.

''You know, I don't get what the big deal about video games is. They can't be that fun.''

His girlfriends words freeze Puck as he's putting the game into the console.

''Rachel, have you ever actually played a video game before?'', Puck asks in a measured tone.

''Well, no, but I never felt the need, or want, to.''

He's taken aback by Rachel's response. Puck knows that Rachel is a bit different from other girls their age, but he thought that she had at least played _one_ video game in her life. Apparently, he had been wrong.

''You know,you've been teaching me all night, I think it's time I repay the favor.'', he says, and walks over to lead Rachel away from the mess of binders, pencils, and papers.

He tugs her into the living room, sits her down on the sofa, and places a remote in her hands.

''Really, Noah, it's fine. You should play, I'll just watch.'', Rachel tells him once her brain has caught up to his actions.

''Nope, to late. You have to play.''

''I don't even know how.'', she tries, unsuccessfully, to get out of playing one last time.

''That's what I'm here for.'', Puck says, walking back to Rachel to sit next to her on the couch.

In the middle of the race that Puck is winning, only after he let Rachel win a couple once she got used to the game, Rachel strikes up a conversation.

''You're very good at this.'', Rachel says off-handedly.

''Let's hope so. I'll most likely be doing this the rest of my life. Sitting here in Lima with a crap job 'cause I never graduated high school, while you're in New York making it big on Broadway.''

Puck's response isn't what she expected at all. Usually he just says a quick thank you when she complements him,and the fact that he didn't only proves that he believes everything he just said. Rachel pauses the game, proud that she even knows how, and turns to look at her boyfriend.

He's just kind of sitting there, absorbing what he just said, and not seeing anything wrong with stating the truth, but at Rachel's raised eyebrows he feels the need to say something.

''It's the truth. I'm never gonna graduate, and if I do I probably won't get into college. When you finally realize how stupid I am you'll drop me, and head off to New York. I'm gonna be left behind just like the Lima loser that I am. It's ok though, you need to go to New York. You need to grow up, and find a boyfriend who went to college that shines just as bright as you do. You deserve to get out of this crap town. I don't. I've been horrible to you, but you still gave me a chance. I'm like, one of the worst kids ever, and everybody says th-''

Rachel cuts him off in the middle of his rant, not able to take her boyfriend badmouthing his self any longer. ''You listen to me right now Noah Puckerman. You are graduating, and getting out of this town. You are _not _a Lima loser, the fact that you actually want to graduate proves that you aren't stupid. Even if you don't get into college, you can still come to New York with me. And even if you don't graduate high school, which you will, I wouldn't dump you. I love you. More than anything. If I have to put my dreams on hold to help you, it's just as much for me. Yes, Broadway is my dream, but you're my everything else. So don't think for one second that I'm ever going to give up on you, or let you give up on me.''

Puck jumps off the couch, tossing the game controller to the floor.

''Dammit, Rachel! Why can't you just dump me already. Don't you get it? I'm not worth it! I'll just end up dragging you down with me until we're both stuck in this crap town!''

He's breathing really hard, trying to get her to see where he's coming from. He _knows_ he's not worth it, but he also knows that Rachel can make it out of Lima, and be a star on Broadway. But only if she leaves him behind. She is, without a doubt, better off without him.

Rachel calmly puts her controller down, gets up off the couch, and walks over to stand in front of Puck. She gently takes his hand in hers and brings it to her lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles.

''Noah, you are getting out of this town. No matter where you go, you're getting out. Even if I have to drag you with me kicking and screaming you will be coming to New York with me. That is, if you don't want to go anywhere else. I'm not going to let you give up when I know you can do it.''

''But, Rach-''

Puck's cut off when Rachel places her hand over his mouth, and gives him a meaningful look.

''No buts, Noah. Kicking and screaming I'll still drag you with me. No arguments, ok?''

He knows it's futile to argue with his stubborn girlfriend, so he just nods his head mutely. He allows her to pull him into a warm hug. Puck can't do anything but hold on tight to Rachel. She's just wiped away all his doubts, and refuted everything he said.

The only thing going through his head is 'Thank goodness I have Rachel'

She's the one to pull out of the hug first, only to bring his lips down to hers so she can catch them in a fiery kiss. The passion ignites between them, and he can't help but let out a groan when he lays her down on the couch. The intensity picks up, and he slips his Tongue into her mouth, taking the kiss further. He slips his hand under her shirt, but stops when it's resting on her stomach. They haven't done anything more than kiss, and Puck doesn't really want their first time to be after a fight. He breaks the kiss, but stays in the same position. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, one hand pulling on his shirt to bring him closer, the other wrapped in his hair to hold him there, and their faces only centimeters apart, ragged, needy breaths mixing together until they're breathing each other in. They stay in this position for a little while longer, staring into each others eyes, the game long forgotten still paused on the television screen.

''It's getting late, I should go.'', Rachel breaks the silence, her voice somewhat hoarse from the kiss.

Puck untangles her from himself, then stands to help her up.

They walk to the door in silence after Rachel has her school supplies, and stand in front of the door staring at each other.

''We can pick up where we left off on Monday. It won't hurt to take the weekend to have some fun.'', Rachel says, breaking the silence.

''Yeah, sure.'', Puck agrees easily.

''Besides, I still have to beat you at Mario Kart. I know you let me win tonight, but I want to win on my own.'', she says with a smirk very much like the ones Puck give her sometimes.

''Whatever, babe. I totally own you.'', he says with an easy laugh.

''Bye, Noah. See you tomorrow, love you.''

''Bye, call me when you get home so I know your safe, ok?''

Rachel nods her head, and smiles at his concern.

''Love you, Rach. See ya tomorrow.''

They kiss once more before Rachel goes to her car, and pulls out of his driveway, she turns in her seat to see Puck still in the doorway, and waves by to him.

Puck smiles, and waves back. Once he loses sight of her car, he turns to go back inside.

Five minutes later he's sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a pencil in the other. Puck studies Rachel's meticulous notes, determined to understand the formulas. Because, if Rachel won't leave him for her own good, then he's going to make damn sure that her efforts won't be wasted. He's going to graduate high school, and do everything in his power to be good enough for Rachel.

**Well, that's it. Sorry if I got some things wrong about games or something, I don't really play video games. Review please! **


End file.
